


Solidarity

by Grasslands



Series: Kindred Spirits [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Disclaimer: I don't own GG, Kindred Spirits, Literati, Tests, The Deer Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasslands/pseuds/Grasslands
Summary: A D. Rory got her first D. It was unfathomable and put more pressure than ever on her for the test she had coming up. However, a talk with Jess does just the trick. Same AU as I Hate You, Mommy.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore & Jess Mariano
Series: Kindred Spirits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> So I passed my first certification test so I have been writing to celebrate! Some of the diaogue is close to or verbatum from The Deer Hunters. This is the first of this AU to be in the cannon verse. I may do more oneshots with them as kids but for now you get stuff from Season 1. The quotes are new and I have added quotes to the other two oneshots. I read The Stranger in French in high school and hated it. However, I totally think Jess would love it. Thank you all for reading! I have enjoyed every view, kudos, and reviews. Enjoy!

"Maman used to say that however miserable one is, there's always something to be thankful for."

-Albert Camus

* * *

Rory was trying to study. She was currently trying to memorize the dates Shakespeare supposedly started and finished each of his plays. She still could not believe it. She got a D. She had never gotten a D. She had never gotten below a B+ and that was a rare occasion. She had to get an A on the Shakespeare test if she wanted to get a grade above a C in the class. She had only been at Chilton for a few weeks and she couldn't believe how much material there was to be tested on already not to mention that the test was 20% of her final grade. She was still catching up. She was just reviewing the dates for Hamlet when her mom started babbling about something before turning off the TV.

"Hey, let's go get ice cream. I'm bored," her mom said, coming into the kitchen. Rory tried to ignore her by skimming the dates for A Comedy of Errors, but her mom was demanding attention, "Hello? Did you hear me? Ice cream!"

"Mom, I'm trying to study."

"Yes, but I'm talking ice cream. You can take a break for ice cream."

"I can't take a break right now."

"Ok, when? Cause we have to go get the ice cream within the hour before they close."

"Mom!"

"Come on. I'm hungry."

"Then have some more pizza. That will fill you up."

"It's cold now."

"Reheat it."

"I want something that's supposed to be cold. Like ice cream."

"Lorelai, go to your room!"

"Smart girls are mean," her mom said, edging closer. Rory sighed. The longer she conversed with her mom, the less time she had to study. Her mom was hyperfocused on ice cream and the only thing that could divert it was a different topic that still interested her mom.

"If you let me study now, I will play with you this weekend."

"Promise?"

"Yes, We can do whatever you want."

"Can we go to the shoe sale?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me try on anything and everything I want."

"Yes."

"Will you help me push people out of the way if they're going for my size?"

"I'll even run interference for you. You'll have the whole aisle to yourself."

"Okay. Deal," her mom said before finally turning to leave the room. Rory looked back down at her notes. The Comedy of Errors: 1589-1594. First published in 1623.

"I'm sorry- where did we land on the whole ice cream issue?" her mom interrupted her again. She had to learn the dates for Shakespeare's plays that night so she could learn the dates for the sonnets the next day. She had everything mapped out and she could not afford to get behind. With her mom hyper focused on ice cream and going out, she was never going to get the studying she needed to get done that night, at least not in her house.

So, she gathered all of her materials, packed it in her backpack, and left the house. She could hear her mom yelling to her asking her where she was going and if they were getting ice cream. Rory walked faster than she ever remembered walking all the way to Luke's. They seemed to be serving their last customers and Rory was grateful for it. She needed the quiet. She entered the diner and took the largest table. She began to unpack her notes, textbook, and binder so she could spread them out on the table. She quickly paged her mom to tell her not to follow before studying her notes again. She was reviewing and memorizing the dates to King Lear when a coffee mug was placed in front of her and Jess sat himself in the seat across from her. He pulled a book out of his back pocket: Camus' The Stranger. He stole a pen from Rory's bag and began to read. Rory gave him a brief smile before going back to her notes. Even Love's Labour's Won would be on the test despite the controversy. It overwhelmed Rory, but she slowly worked through the list and after every third play she would recite the whole list of dates back to herself from memory ensuring she knew every one. She was twenty plays in when Luke approached their table.

"Jess, I still need you to stock the shelves from the delivery today. I already did all the stuff that needed to be refrigerated and frozen. You can read later. Need anything, Rory?"

"I'm good. Thanks, Luke." Rory said. Jess muttered a fine, stood, and shoved his book back into his pocket. He slid the pen back into Rory's bag then grabbed Rory's wrist and tried to pull her to her feet. Rory pulled against him, trying to stay seated so she could go over the dates for King Lear, but Jess just pulled harder. He began to gently drag Rory towards the storage room before she could grab her paper to take with her.

"Hey! Jess, I'm studying."

"You need a break. Come on, it'll only be a few minutes," Jess told her. She reluctantly stopped resisting and let him lead her to the storage room. He handed her a box of mustards and began to place pickles on a shelf. She began to quickly put the bottles on the shelf, wanting to get back to her notes.

"So, what's up? You came in here to study and then turned down food."

"Mom wouldn't stop bothering me."

"Needy tonight?"

"Very."

"And?"

"And what, Jess?"

"Come on, Rory. It's more than just Lorelai. I know it is."

"I have a huge test on Shakespeare for English class and I need to do well. Not just well, I need an A."

"You'll get one. You're a genius and you love Shakespeare," He encouraged. He sounded so sure and it made Rory feel even worse. She still couldn't stomach the word in her head she didn't know how she would be able to utter it. However, she had to admit it, to make it a reality.

"I don't know… Jess, I got a D. There, I said it. I got a D. A bug fat stinking D. I've never gotten a D. You've never gotten a D. You've never gotten a B! I have. I'm a failure!" She exclaimed in one breath. It was her first time saying it out loud. She had looked at the grade on top of her paper for a least an hour total, but she had yet to say the letter that had been printed on the top of it.

"Woah, slow down. You got a D? On what? Second, I have gotten a B and I don't go to Chilton."

"Maybe you should go instead of me. You wouldn't get a D. It was on the English paper. That's why I have to ace this test. Except, I'm still behind and I have other classes and I'm already failing one and I'm going to fail the others trying to keep up with English."

"Yeah, me at Chilton? Funny," Jess said snorting before giving her a serious look, "I read that paper. I thought it was good. I don't get it."

"It's not Stars Hallow High. It wasn't good enough. It may have gotten an A at Stars Hallow, but it got a D at Chilton. Aw man, If a A at Stars Hallow is a D at Chilton and I've gotten a B at Stars Hallow that means I'm very close to an F at Chilton or worse a K or an X. I am stupid. Paris was right! I should just cut my losses and apply to McDonalds-"

"Woah, Rory slow down. Okay, sit," Jess said, grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her to sit on a sideways crate, "First, Paris? You're going to listen to Paris? At least apply to Luke's, don't stoop to McDonalds quite yet. Second, you can catch up. You will. I'll help you."

"How? You've never studied a day in your life Jess Mariano."

"Maybe not but I have been watching you study for almost 10 years. I'll quiz you. I can help make flashcards."

"Aren't you busy?"

"I have time. It's not like I ever have homework to do. You could give me some of your stuff and I could make flashcards during school tomorrow," Jess suggested. Rory had always been in awe with Jess. He cared so little about school, didn't try, and often did better than she did. He was always bored but had no interest in anything harder, at least anything forced upon him. When they were little the teachers used to hand him little activities to keep him occupied. By middle school though, he didn't want what the teachers tried to have him do and he was far more willing to just read during his free time. She tried hard in school. Jess worked hard in other stuff that wasn't school. She couldn't see him sitting with her and actually studying with her. He never had before even when they went to the same school. When she studied, he read next to her or dinked around with little things to keep himself busy. When she was little she would get worried and interrupt him to quiz him. However, she learned quickly that he knew it all and had answers at the ready. He had a natural gift for learning and remembering facts. She didn't. She had a good work ethic, but she didn't always remember things right on the spot. She needed him. She needed to do well on the test. She couldn't tell her mom she was failing. Jess was the only person who could help with the situation.

"Ok, but I don't want it to be a burden."

"It's not. So what's this test on?" Jess said, turning back to stack food. He was going at a much quicker pace than before. Rory stood up to help him.

"It's on Shakespeare."

"That paper wasn't enough?"

"Nope and this test is 20 percent of my grade for the semester."

"That should be a final at the end of the semester. This school is crazy," Jess said, pointing and gesturing at her with a jar in his hand. They finished unpacking all the boxes and headed back to the diner.

"So, show me your study plan and all your stuff," Jess said. Jess didn't study but he had seen Rory's study plan outlines and notes enough that Rory knew he was familiar with them. She handed her detailed study plan that broke down times and the days things needed to be learned by and her test overview Mr. Medina had made them to Jess. Jess took a couple minutes to read over both sheets.

"Jeez. You're gonna know this man better than you know yourself, better than he knew himself. What don't they want you to know? I mean most of these dates aren't even known for certain."

"Even supposed dates are dates and therefore worth knowing according to Chilton. My head is already spinning just thinking about all of this."

"Alright, I'll make flashcards for all the sonnet stuff tomorrow. You focus on the plays."

"Sounds good. Do you really think I can do this?"

"Absolutely. What about your other classes?" Jess asked. Rory pulled out her homework assignments and the reading list that she was still behind on and handed them to Jess.

"I've been bringing more than one bag to school so that I can bring those books with me to read during any free time I have. I had to stop all my extracurricular reading completely. I'm still trying to catch up!"

"You need a break," Jess said, briefly looking up from the sheets of paper.

"I need more time. How much coffee does a person need to drink until they don't have to sleep anymore?"

"You drink enough coffee."

"Yeah yeah! Now, enough complaining. I need to memorize the rest of these dates."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell my mom about the D. I don't want her to freak out. I mean the inn is busy and with her and Mr. Medina… Just… don't say anything."

"Alright," Jess said. Rory smiled at him before going back to looking at her list of dates. She paused to take a drink of her coffee and looked up, expecting Jess to be reading The Stranger. However, he was looking at one of her lists.

"What?" she asked him, wondering what else he could be thinking.

"Alright, we both have most of these. This goes," Jess said, setting his Camus on the table between them. He was looking at the list Headmaster Charleston had given her detailing all the books her class had already read as well as the books they had read Freshman year that were recommended to read.

"What?"

"We read only these books until you're caught up," Jess said, pointing his finger on the sheet of paper.

"You don't have to do that, Jess. At least finish The Stranger. You love The Stranger!"

"Exactly. I've read it before. Plenty of times in fact. Besides, it's better when we read things together so we can discuss them. So, we have a list of books. Solidarity: if you have a list of books to catch up on, so do I," Jess said. In some ways, it wasn't a big deal. Jess and Rory read so much and loved to read that this could be normal. However, the reading was required and Jess hated being forced to read things. Rory usually couldn't force him to read anything he didn't want to without a coupon and he only gave her so many a year. It had been so hard and overwhelming being alone at Chilton and struggling alone. Everyone there was put together and smart and caught up and she was not used to being behind and struggling in school. It had been disheartening, discouraging, and lonely. She and Jess always did everything together. She had been alone with her struggles at Chilton and it had put a wrench in the time she spent with Jess and their friendship. Now, she didn't feel alone. She had her best friend and he was supporting her in a way only he could. She was so pleased, she got up from her chair and hugged him, saying thank you.

"You owe me. The Snows of Kilimanjaro and The Torrents of Spring," Jess said, hugging her back. There was the catch. She knew he wasn't really doing it to get anything out of her, but he tended to take advantage of any time he could get her to read Hemmingway.

"Both?"

"Yup. The Snows's short."

"Yeah, but with Hemmingway, everything is long. I swear The Old Man and the Sea is still the longest book I have ever read and I think I read it in about one and a half hours as a seven year old."

"Because it is a beautiful, complex, philosophical masterpiece and you had to contemplate and take in every word."

"Because it wouldn't end and Santiago wouldn't die."

"I can't get into this now. Go back to studying," Jess told her. Rory had heard almost every rant on The Old Man and the Sea from Jess. He could talk about the book for hours and fight her on it for even longer. So, she simply nodded and began to learn the last of the dates for the plays.

**Author's Note:**

> The coupons will be explained in the next installment of the series. I'm very excited about it!


End file.
